Your Presence Hurts
by Techno-Mancer-Tech
Summary: Dipper Pines suffers from depression from Wendy finding out about his feelings and accepting them but not particularly loves him that way because of the age difference between them. Dipper runs away from home and meets a rather curious triangular chip who wants to show Dipper the better meanings of life, even without his crush being his and his alone.
1. Chapter 1 I can't always see you

Hello everyone and welcome to a Gravity Falls fanfiction! This fanfiction involves Dipper going through depression about Wendy not returning his feelings for her, he has suicidal thoughts and wants to end his life as quickly as possible!

couples: BillxDipper and DipperxMabel and also DipperxWendy haha~

Dipper Pines sighed as he slowly looked towards his sister Mabel. She was so lucky to be so close to Wendy, could that possibly be because of a gender preference. Even so, Dipper was greatly jealous. Mabel was his sister, he knew that and loved her greatly for always being there when he needed her, but at the times of when Wendy found out of his feelings and told him that she was to 'old' for him he's been crushed ever since then. "Wendy..." he mumbled under his breath and thank god no one looked at him for what he had thought was the most important thing he mumbled ever since then. He has been distancing himself from everyone more then he should have been because due to the Journals that he has been so wrapped up in from the very beginning of Summer Vacation at uncle Stan's. Dipper slowly began to realize as the days slowly progressed further into him not really paying much attention to his surroundings. He smiled tiredly and always wore bags nowadays under his eyes.

Mabel was sweet and generous with the littlest things with him. For example, did he sleep enough? And, how much have you been eating? He'd lie and tell her what he knew would make her happy, to be quiet honest with himself, he was slowly killing himself with depression and slowly yet surely thinking of selling his soul, or at least give a demon exactly what they had wanted ever since he had met them. "Bill Cipher might want to take my soul when I leave this world..." Dipper talked to himself, in fact he talked to himself every day and night and never went to sleep unless his sister woke up to check on him.

Dipper hasn't been eating anything today, he would only eat one meal section, lunch basically. Dipper snickered tiredly and looked towards the desk that stood to divide the room in half, he took out a notebook and pencil that always sat on his side of the desk, he began to write a forever farewell to his sister and everyone he has met, including his loving parents...tonight he will leave...and never be around again.

Mabel had woken up and looked to the side where her brother would have always still be in deep slumber, she groggily greeted the side of the room and became startled moments later as she realized the silence should not happen between siblings. She bolted up and ran to the bed and lifted the covers to find he wasn't there, but instead...a notebook that was opened to a page.

Mabel looked at the page in the notebook and began to read, "Mabel, it's your brother Dipper. I have to say a few words to explain why I'm not in my bed at this moment when you find out... I'm sorry for starters..." Mabel became nervous about why her brother was apologizing to her, but she wanted to figure out why he had left her here all alone in the morning sun, "I'm sorry for starters that I have been keeping a secret from you for all these weeks after what had happened with Wendy...You already know how much I loved her dearly, It's hard to know that the pesron you love so fondly doesn't love you that way back. In the beginning though, it was fine just being her friend as she was to you now. But it was hard to look at her differently, even though I know she's okay with me being so deeply in love with her." Mabel soon began to understand what had happened to her beloved brother, why he wasn't eating normally, the way he wouldn't sleep, she knew everything that was different with him. "Mabel, I love you. You are the one person who has kept me alive to this day...without you here Mabel I would have died already from lack of sleep and nutrious...I wanted to make you happy and proud of me..." Mabel began to tear up and quickly began to sob, her brother was this depressed from the let down from Wendy? But...since she knew about her brothers feelings for Wendy. She would always support him and push him to be happy. "Please don't be angry with yourself or with Wendy and the others. It's my burden to go through for now on...I wont be on this earth anymore. It hurts to see you smile and hurts to awake to another day..." Mabel had went to her knees in a down pour of greatly violent sobs. Her one and only brother had thought of her as close to the sunlight...someone who had seemed like an angel in his eyes. "But Mabel...I will always remember our good times together...And I will always be around you for silent support. Right now you're crying furiously about what I have written to you...In truth I'm crying to have been leaving you so soon...We're siblings and we're supposed to be together in any situation...But my heart is done...It's tired and can't handle anymore of this pain I had gone through. So, farewell and good bye...Mabel." Mabel had soon layed down onto the wooden floor and sobbed even more, her brother had left and he will never come back ever again.

Dipper gasped as he ran away from Gravity Falls and looked around the forest and nervously took out his Journal and flipped to the page where Bill Cipher's summoning page was and sighed. "Mabel...I'm Sorry" he then began to read of the scriptures of the page to commence the summoning.

The forest around him turned gray and the triangle one-eyed demon quickly appeared and snickered, "Well well...If it isn't Pinetree." Dipper bit his bottom lip and looked at the demon and opened his mouth, "Bill I, I-i want my life to end.." Dipper's expression changed one from nervous to tiredness. Bill was startled by the sudden boys wish, he shook his upper body. "No Pinetree I will not grant what you wish for." Dipper became angry and desperate, "Please! Bill! I want to die! I'm slowly passing as it is!" Bill sighed and glowed blue as he transformed into a seventeen year old man, he was greatly older then seventeen of course but this form was much more manageable. "Dipper..." his voice had a slight british acent to it. Dipper became frightend, "Bill how can you transform without a vessal?" Bill smirked at that question and grabbed Dipper and held him bridal-style. "Because I have taken souls after our last interaction with each other." Dipper became slightly flustered and then he began to feel sick, "What's wrong lil' boy?" Dipper gritted his teeth then in pain and groaned, "My stomach...it hurts..." Bill sighed and looked to the young boy and began to walk back towards Gravity Falls. "No! No! Bill I don't want to go back!" Bill quickly became irritated and changed Dipper's appearance quickly to a twelve year old boy to a sixteen year old. "Shut up Pinetree!" Dipper flushed as he was quickly aged by the demon, "Why'd you do that!?" "So other people wont recongize you" Bill blankly replied, he was quickly tired of this subject. "But...Wendy.." Dipper began but he was silenced as Bill glared at him, "Shut your trap!"

Mabel was running all around the shopping center of Gravity Falls with Wendy and Soos, "Quickly you guys! We have to find Dipper before were too late!" She was frantic and anxious, her brother the one boy she loved greater then anything. Was nowhere to be found.

The trio entered into the food district of the shopping center and became startled as a half blond-black hair teen entered into the food district holding a teenage brunette bridal-style. Wendy soon realized who it was, "Dipper?..." she spoke outloud and Mabel became startled and looked towards the two and her eyes began to water violently and she ran towards the two. "DIPPER!"

End of Chapter 1

Thank you all for reading! I'm greatly pleased with how much I have written for this story and I hope to make it look even greater as the months pass on by! Thank you greatly and please review this long story will sky rocket to at least twenty or twenty-seven chapters! All reviews are acceptable but if you don't like BillxDipper or DipperxMabel then please I would greatly recommend not to read this story, thank you greatly!

~Techno~Mancer~Tech~


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

Dipper got out of Bill Cypher's hands and felt the large pressure of his older body wrap around him. He looked at his twin sister who was much shorter then him now by just a look of someone's eyes. "Dipper…!" Mabel was gasping for breathe. Dipper sighed and became anxious instantly as he looked over at Wendy who just looked awestruck by how the other looked. Soos on the other hand, well, let's not think about him for a moment. Bill was excited by the looks of shock, awestruck and fear in the other three's eyes as they checked Dipper up and down. "Well what do you all think?" Dipper squeaked shyly as his cheeks flushed. "What have you done to him you stupid triangle !?" Mabel yelled in anger, her eyes began to pour salty tears. Dipper looked at his sister shocked and he knelt down and quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Mabel! Mabel it's okay! Seriously! What's so bad about having me be sixteen years old now?..." He lowered his voice then to a whisper, for only Mabel to hear. "Don't you want me to be happy…? Or do you not want me to experience a relationship with Wendy….? You know the answer to that…Mabel." Her name was loudly then the rest, she looked her brother in the eyes, gasped and cried in his arms. Dipper wasn't there anymore. It was someone completely different…a creature that had taken over him. Someone who she wished she could forget instantly or even punch in the face. But she loved her brother.. More than anything! So what should she do..? Make her brother go through the pain of having her reject what he truly wanted? Or have him experience the wonder of a relationship with his crush?... "Alright…." Mabel whispered back to her brother. "Experience it…with Wendy. I'll be here for you if you need anything." Dipper smiled as he locked tender bronze eyes with his beautiful sisters chestnut Browns. "Thank you Mabel…you're a wonderful sister and I'm glad to have you in my life.." Dipper showed an injured smile at her and released his grasp on her, stood back up on his feet and walked towards Wendy who locked eyes with him. "Wendy, how're you?" Wendy sighed then glared at him. "Helping your sister look for you! What happened to you!?" "That's a long story and I wish not to tell it at the moment…how about we get out of here and grab a snake or something…?" He blushed then as he scratched the back of his head and fixed his hat atop his head, grabbed her hand and grinned. Wendy smiled gently, but looked at Mabel. She was by Soos now and they were talking, as Bill locked eyes with Dipper and grinned, 'Remember partner, our trade…' 'Yeah,yeah...our trade. We'll talk about that later tonight.' 'Oh? Is Pine Tree a little bit to aggressive with his new body? Maybe I should change you back?..' A purring could have been heard from the triangular demon. 'Shit, No, fuck, okay! Fine! We'll talk about it as I'm on this gig with Wendy okay!?' 'Hmmm, no. You're going to first get used to that sixteen year old body of yours first! You little snot, you think you could have escaped me that easily!?'. Dipper sighed, "Sorry Wendy, I have to first get used to this body I guess, thanks to that yellow and black sir behind me.." Wendy nodded, "Not a…a problem.." She stuttered, she was still awestruck. She just met the sixteen year old Dipper! She couldn't even comprehend what would happen if they even left the spot where she was at! She was way to nervous! For gods sake she couldn't even think straight right now anyways! Dipper walked back towards Mabel and Soos, Wendy following slowly behind. "So are we going to head back home?.." Mabel's cheeks were puffed up, "You still owe me an apology…" Soos sighed and smiled a goofy smile, "Well we can head back now actually! I wonder what Uncle Stan is up to by now anyways! Since it's getting pretty late!" Dipper thanked Soos silently in his head, he wasn't even ready to Mabel at all, well for now anyways. He just wanted to figure out what the trade with the triangular demon would be. Mabel sighed and went onto Soos, she sat on his shoulders and lightly hit him on the head, Soos in return stood up slowly so Mabel could adjust. "Alright let's go I guess…" Mabel grumbled.


End file.
